Wake up Hinata
by Calyx64
Summary: THe first of Naruto's wake up sieres. Hinata wakes up to a pounding on her dorm room door to find Naruto standing thier. What will happen. This is my first lemon and time on this site so give me a break. Rated M for content. R


Hinata let out a moan of pleasure. Her hand sliding in and out of her clit. One finger after another entered. She let out more moans. She arched her back as her fluids poured out of her clit, soaking her bed. She rolled over in her mess and reach over into her third drawer. She patted around until landing on something. She pulled it out. It was a long lavender dildo. She pulled down her lavender lace panties to her knees, placing the dildo at her entrance. She slowly pushed it between her folds, pulled it out and repeated the process over again. Faster she went until she came once more. Panting she fell asleep with it still inside.

The next morning Hinata woken up to the banging her dorm room door. She rolled over and crawled out of bed to open it. Behind the door stood a wide awoke blonde haired teenage Naruto standing there. Hinata blushed before looking down at her feet, she noticed it. Naruto pajamas pant was tented. She went a deep red as she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Hinata…why aren't you wearing your panties." He said in a deep musky voice.

"I-I-I-I was getting d-d-dress." Hinata lied. She felt Naruto's bulge press up against her body. "N-n-Naruto-kun please n-n-not now." Naruto pushed her into the dorm room. She fell onto her bed, which was still wet from last night. Her lips locked with his, as he scrambled to remove her shirt. Finally he did, Naruto pulled Hinata's t-shirt over her head. Now Hinata laid there in her lace bra and nothing else. Naruto eyes widened in surprise.

"Hinata-Chan how big are you now?" Naruto asked as he stared at Hinata's boobs.

"A-a-a triple D c-c-cup." Hinata stuttered.

"Well let's get rid off that bra and start." Naruto reached over Hinata and grabbed the clasp of her bra. Pulling it off; letting Hinata's triple d cup breast fall out and bounce. Hinata stood there. In her mind, her naughty side came out like it did the night before. A smirk crept across her face as pulled Naruto onto the bed.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Naruto said. Hinata reach down and grabbed his erect cock through his pants.

"Naruto-kun it looks like you're hard enough." She let go and pulled his pants down to his knees, let the blonde cock sprang out at her, "Mmm, this should be good." She opened her mouth and landed on her cock. Sucking Naruto off, Hinata went faster and faster. Naruto grabbed Hinata's purple locks and pushed deeper into her mouth.

"Oh shit…Hinata I'm cumming." Naruto said, but it was to late, he shot his seed down Hinata's throat. Hinata lifted off Naruto's cock. Slowly gulping down the cum that was in her mouth.

She looked up at Naruto with a smile. Naruto lay there on bed panting, his cock still erect. Hinata crawled on top of him, until her wet clit was standing over his cock. She smiled before slowly going down.

"Hinata roll over." Naruto said, so she did, Hinata rolled off of him on the bed as he stood up. "This shouldn't hurt." He positioned himself at her entrance before ramming into her. Hinata let out a scream of pleasure as she placed her hand at her clit, above Naruto's hard cock.

"Faster Naruto-Kun." Hinata moaned, "Harder."

"Alright." Naruto placed her feet at the foot of the bed, lifting Hinata off a little. He went faster as well as hard into her. She licked one of her finger before placing it on top of one of her erect nipples, slowly massaging it. She lot out a moan as Naruto went faster inside her.

"Ahh…Naruto-Kun I'm cumming." Hinata said. Naruto pushed harder into her, making her moan louder. "NARUTO!" She screamed as her fluids cover coated Naruto's cock. He pulled out her, slowly jacking himself off. Hinata smiled again and turned around. She was laying breast flat on her bed. Naruto stuck himself inside her again and went off. He rammed her harder and faster than last time. He could feel the second seed slowly come though.

"Naruto-Kun, faster." Hinata moaned.

"Ah…Hinata I'm going to cum again." Naruto screamed. He shot his seed inside her once more. He kept thrusting until Hinata call out his name once more.

They both lay there panting.

"Naruto, t-t-that was great." Hinata said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah…lets do this more often."

"Okay."

The both fell asleep in the mess.


End file.
